I love that vampire
by chiachi26
Summary: naruto gets kidnapped by a vampire. im not ggo with summaries but inside sure will make you feel good. so read it \\\. warning mpreg lemon and boyxboy romance. if you dont like then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did there would totally be alot of Gaara babies.

Warning: BoyxBoy love, if you don't like, don't read. lemon and Mpreg. cursing and other bad languages.

Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped by a vampire and is forced to be that vampire's mate. One problem. That vampire is over protective and obsessed with Naruto and really wants a baby! trouble ensues when another clan wants Naruto for themselves.. NxG, SxN, lemon, Mpreg...different last names and different world.

I love that vampire

Chapter 1

Twenty-one year old Naruto Shiho walked home from one of his late nights studies at the library whistling in peace. He had a Fluff of blond spiked hair on his head like sunshine. He wore an orange dress shirt with matching khakis pants. Naruto's bag was strapped tightly around ho shoulders, causing it to bounce up and down with every teasing step. There was hardly anyone out at this time of night because most of the time people had to sleep for work or school tomorrow in the busy town Kurako. So Naruto was partially walking home alone except for the three persons walking in different direction. As soon as the said persons cut around the corner, Naruto was officially the only person on the street alone.

But as Naruto walked along minding his business, he failed to see the five strangers approaching him, slowly and maliciously. One ran pass Naruto stopping only a couple feet in front of him, grinning like a moron. Naruto halt his walking and rose a brow at the man.

" hey pretty thing what are you doing out at these times of nigh. are'nt't you scared of the monsters" the one with a golden front teeth said as he stood in front of Naruto.

"As you can see I'm trying to go home. I exhausted and need to rest. Please excuse me" Naruto said, about to walk around the man, but was cut off when the man put his hand on his shoulders.

"I'm not finished with you princess. so why don't we play" the man said pointing to his goons. Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward and brushed to man's hand off with ease. " why you little sh-" the man was cut off when a sudden kick broke his throat.

" Yes I think I'i have seen enough of this bullshit" said a man with brown hair and silver looking eyes "Neji you killed him! how am I suppose to have fun now?" another one appeared with brown hair, but brown eyes and he looked more like a puppy, because he had a white wolf dog next to him. " that's because lord Gaara told us to kill them and bring him alive Kiba" Neji said and turned to point at Naruto to see he was passed out on the ground

"He must of fainted, wow he sure is soft. But damn Neji look at him. He's like an angel. I wonder how he tastes" Kiba said leaning in, but was whacked on the head by Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL NEJI" Kiba shouted, but Neji rolled his eyes and looked around but found the other goons running down the road screaming. "Let get him back, before he gets a sickness or some human illness, and stop flirting with everything that moves even if its sleeping. Your more annoying than those Uchiha freaks. As they chatted away walking into the darkness, two pair of crimson turned eyes watched them and snorted at the.

"Hn! whooy for me. My prey was taken away. But don't worry Naru-Sama I'm coming for you and when I do, you will finally be MINE!" the silken voice said lowly and disappeared with a poof.

Hey everyone this is my second story and I joined the net yesterday as in 23 august 2013 and hopefully I get some reviews and inspiration. feel free the curse and say how bad it was, but remember when your saying how bad it is make sure you have a good idea alright ;)

Next chapter of "I love that vampire" will soon be updated. until next time...TWALA chi cha


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys I'm back sorry about being long to onward with story. I don not own Naruto and its characters. but I do own the story. this story is going to be short but lust bare with me please.

Chapter 2

I love that vampire.

When Naruto woke up he was on a silk sheets, coloured black. It felt so nice, that he didn't want to get up. He stretched and rolled over but was blocked by a warm body. He blinked once, twice, looked on the sleeping face, to see the most peaceful expression he had ever seen in his life. While he was staring off into space thinking about how the strangers hair was an exotic red, Naruto didn't see the Redette open his eyes. But never the less, the Redette too, was so captivating by the blond's eyes and beautiful morning appearance that they ended up staring at each other

What knocked them out of their dreamy state was, a knock on the big black wooden door, then a blond hair girl steppe d on. they both blinked once, twice, thrice, then Naruto screamed, falling off of the bed in doing so. Gaara however, remained unmoving, but then decided to sit up, then put his robe on. He got up, then did a signal thong which Naruto thought was stupid and whispered something in the blond's ears. She nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as she left Gaara walked painfully slow to Naruto. he stopped when he was right in front of the now standing Naruto. He hovered over him and smirked.

The red hair prince held Naruto's chin softly, then slowly tilted it. Naruto was confused which, made him look cute and unable to resist, Gaara leaned down and locked their lips together, in a headed kiss. Naruto was shocked but overcame it and blended into the kiss with happiness. They pulled away 5 minutes later with a panting Naruto and a calm smirk on Gaara's face. Oh how Naruto wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Naruto stopped panting after 3 minutes then he asked the one question that came to his lust clouded mind.

"why did you stop?". Gaara smirked and they began their heated kiss once more

To be continued

Alright that's it. Sorry this chap was short but. as I said more reviews. That was a cliffhanger so if you want to learn what happened after the continued kiss you have to review!

Chi Cha


End file.
